Loneliness
by Miki Bidan
Summary: Nokoru Imonoyama has been always pictured as a kind, rich and happy kid who had everything in the world but nobody has ever noticed his loneliness. Except one person. One shot. R and R


**Loneliness **

**Summary-**

**Nokoru Imonoyama has been always pictured as a kind, rich and happy kid who had everything in the world but nobody has ever noticed his loneliness. Except one person. **

**Enjoy!**

Nokoru Imonoyama tried his level best to quieten the crowd that often attacked him. No, not of terrorists or kidnappers but a huge crowd of fan girls. Sure, he liked the thought of him being popular, handsome, and intelligent or being perfect but there was something that always bothered him…it was loneliness.

He let his two friends Suoh and Akira handle the crowd. He wanted some time to himself to muse over his lonely life. He sat in a quiet corner of the park. He looked up at the huge tree he sat under. His mind wandered to some other dimension. He was alone in this world. Sure, Akira and Suoh were his best friends but they wouldn't understand that loneliness. He imagined Akira's reaction. It would be-

"Oh my gosh, President, are you really soo lonely? I'm so useless that I can't see my own President's loneliness!" he would start worrying like anything.

Nokoru chuckled a bit. He thought about Suoh's reaction. It would be-

"Oh, President, you should divert your mind more to paper work rather than thinking these things!"

Nokoru ran his hand through his soft blond hair. He knew he was handsome, perfect, intelligent, a pure gentleman and the best but he was not quite like he was seen to be. He was a loner. He knew that. Most people would mistake Suoh for the loner in the group but they don't know inside his smiling, kind and happy façade Nokoru was lonely. At times he got so lonely that he would often cry on his pillow in the night.

He had no one to talk to. His family members was busy either on business or they were not here in Japan. Who would have thought the heir of the Imonoyama cooperation would be so lonely.

He felt a movement behind him. Nokoru looked back to see a girl standing looking at the butterflies. There was a smile on her face. She smiled as the butterflies flew around her. She turned to face deep cerulean eyes. "Hello!" Nokoru greeted with a huge smile. The girl smiled and bowed "Hello." She said. Nokoru patted the empty space besides him. "I guess I would love to have some one to talk to!" he said.

"I agree!" the girl smiled.

"You are not from here, are you?" Nokoru asked. He knew each and every girl from Clamp School. What else could you except from a feminist! The girl shook her head. "No, I'm waiting for my cousin who studies here." She said. "His name is Hajime. He is in 8th grade." She said. Nokoru's face lit up. "Yah, Maeda Hajime, isn't it?" Nokoru asked. The girl nodded. "I'm Maeda Mimi. Nice to meet you!" she held her hand out.

"I'm Nokoru. A student here." He introduced himself. Nokoru shook hands. He didn't want her to recognise him as Nokoru Imonoyama cuz then he won't have a clear talk with her. "Hello, Nokoru." She said. She sat back and looked at the flowers. Nokoru looked at her. Mimi had auburn hair and caramel eyes. She was pretty. Nokoru sat back. "Aren't they beautiful?" he asked pointing to the flowers. He desperately wanted to break the silence they had thrown.

"Hmm, they are…" Mimi said. Nokoru sighed. Mimi noticed that he was very depressed. "Hey, are you all right?" she asked concerned. Nokoru smiled. "I'm just feeling a bit lonely." He said. Mimi smiled. "Loneliness is the worst emotion the human race has to face." She commented.

Nokoru nodded. "I feel lonely too sometimes." she then added. "It's strange that we think we have everyone to talk to but we can't. We can't talk to people about this particular thing because people often think it as a joke or they take to an extreme." Nokoru said. Mimi agreed. "Hmm, we can't even talk to our parents some times." She said. Nokoru smiled. Parents. He had them but none of the both were free to look at him let alone talk to him.

"You can't talk to anyone, anyone at all…" she said. "Except the person who is lonely like you!" Nokoru added. Mimi chortled. "Yes, that's true!" she said. Nokoru smiled. He felt so nice talking to Mimi. She was so nice and then she didn't recognise him.

Nokoru wondered that how such a kind and clear hearted person could be so lonely. Maybe things were not like how they looked like.

Take him for an example. He never looked like a loner. He was always known for being happy and cheerful. People would be astonished to hear that he felt lonely. "Sometimes, people are not what you think like." He commented. Mimi nodded.

"And sometimes what you think about the other person is not the same. My cousin's back. I'll have to go. Bye, Mr Nokoru Imonoyama. A pleasure meeting you! I hope you get rid of your loneliness."

Before Nokoru could react Mimi got and smiled and walked away to her brother who was standing a long distance away from the tree.

Nokoru smiled. He cerulean eyes cleared and he ran his hand through his blond hair and said. "Yes, Mimi, you are right and a pleasure meeting you too." he said.

**Hope you guys like it. This fic was written when I was feeling lonely. It is almost like how I feel as if I was in Nokoru's place. I do feel lonely sometimes. So, to cheer me up you better review! And no flames please!**

**Have a nice day! **

**Bye,**

**Miki Bidan**


End file.
